The Show Must Go On
by B2STalmighty
Summary: Honor Lovell has just been crowned Miss Gotham. On her way home she is hijacked by the Joker and is hidden away. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Time to Begin

**Just thought I'd write a Batman fanfic seeing as how I had to listen to my roommate's friend throw up on our carpet. Welcome to the college life.**

* * *

I looked out at the crowd a feeling of overwhelming joy encompassing me. I watched as they placed the crown on my head announcing me as the new Miss Gotham. This was my dream realized. I would be able to participate in events and give young girls everywhere inspiration. This was truly the best moment of my life. I went through the rest of the motions of the ceremony before taking my leave, ready to go back to my flat and slip into my pajamas.

The limo drove up to the front of the building as I descended the stairs. One of the valets standing nearby held open the door for me as I slid into the vehicle. "Take me home, Chauncy." The driver pulled away from the building as I sank into my seat allowing relaxation to take hold of me. I clicked on the small television that was built into the limo and flipped through the channels till an image on one of the news stations caught my attention.

I looked closely at the screen as the reporter spoke. The image of a man is what caught my attention. He looked exactly like my driver. The reporter said he was found tied up in a warehouse. But if he had been tied up then who was driving me home? I repositioned myself in the limo trying to get a look at the driver. I was able to catch a glimpse of his face in the rear view mirror. After verifying that he wasn't Chauncy I reached for the phone. Very quietly I dialed the police only to hear no dial tone. The line had been cut.

I glanced out of the tinted window, he was driving too fast for me to jump out. My only option was to sit and wait and watch where he was taking me. I watched the scene around me change going deeper into the city and further from my apartment. The limo pulled to a stop in front of a warehouse. As soon as the engine was cut my door was slammed open and I was pulled roughly out. I struggled slightly only to receive a blow to my head. It didn't knock me out but it did leave me slightly dazed. A voice rang out ahead of me and they hustled me into the warehouse.

I was pushed into a chair and tied to it, which I thought was so original. From the shadows stepped forth a man. One I had seen numerous times on the news and had hopped I would never see in person. The Joker. He walked towards me that maniacal grin plastered on his face. He approached me and put his hand on my cheek. I pulled back only to have him grab my face and pull it towards his. "What do you want with me?" I spat out.

"Originally as bait for my latest plan. But after seeing you in person I'm thinking there might be something else I want from you." He laughed hysterically causing me to shudder where I sat. "You," he called out to a nearby henchmen, "Is everything ready?" The henchmen nodded in reply and a laugh of glee escaped the Joker. "Excellent, let's get started then." The lights around me started dimming and I suddenly found myself becoming light headed. My vision began blurring and before I knew it I was out cold.

When I awoke I was no longer in the warehouse but instead I was in a bedroom. A glance outside the window told me I was somewhere in the countryside. But where exactly I didn't know. The door to the room opened and in stepped no other than the Joker. "Ah you're awake." He strode closer to me and I pulled back closer to the headboard. It was then that I realized my clothes had been changed from my Miss Gotham dress to a skimpy nightgown. A nightgown that happened to bear the Joker's face on it. What a narcissistic guy.

"What did you do with my clothes?" I asked. I pulled the blankets closer around me not liking the way he stared at my body. He moved closer to me still now sitting on the bed with me.

"They're being cleaned. Anyway I thought you'd prefer to be in something a bit more comfortable." He said pulling the blanket from my shoulders. "I find this much more suitable on you."

I cringed back and tried to find a way to distract him. "What happened to the warehouse?"

"Batman of course. Always has to come in and ruin my fun. But I was able to bring you with me so I can still have some fun." He chuckled to himself.

"Where are we now?" I asked hoping something I said would sidetrack him from his current thoughts.

"We are in a house I've...acquired. Now enough of this. I'm ready to have a little fun, how about you?" He grabbed my wrist and pinned me underneath him just as the door opened again and a henchmen entered. He told the Joker that something required his attention, what exactly I didn't quite catch. The Joker grumbled angrily before climbing off the bed. "I'm sorry my dear we'll have to continue our fun later." He laughed again his creepy sadistic laugh, "Oh and don't bother trying to leave the house you'll be locked in."

He left the room laughing as I pulled the blanket back around me. I stumbled off of the bed and walked to the window gazing out upon the mountains that stood in the distance. Soon someone would come rescue me from here. Rescue me so that I do not have to live a life anywhere near the Joker.


	2. Ordinary Day

The sun had long since fallen and I could still not bring myself from the cocoon of blankets I had encased around me. I was hoping someone would have come to my rescue by now, that was how it always worked on TV but no one had arrived. My stomach was growling profusely. I don't remember the last time I had eaten. I let the blankets fall away from my body, not able to stave off the hunger that rumbled through me. I was almost underweight as it was, I could not afford to loose any more weight. I set my feet on the floor taking note of the soft carpet that lay beneath them. It felt new to the touch. In fact everything in this room looked new as if this was just built. I shuddered as the cold air hit my near bare skin and looked around the room hoping to find something warmer to wear.

There were three doors in the room. I presumed them to lead to a hallway, bathroom, and a walk-in closet. I walked towards the closest door and opened it finding a bathroom. It was a simple bathroom the shower stood in the right hand corner in the left hand corner was the toilet and next to that was the sink. I closed the door not seeing anything in there that I could wear for warmth. I opened the door that stood a few feet away from the bathroom. Like I thought it was a walk-in closet. Inside there were numerous outfits that were all made for a woman. They were all in shades of purples and greens. I ruffled through them hoping to find something that wasn't quite so skimpy but it didn't seem like that was possible.

After minutes of searching through the immense closet I found a green sweater and a pair of jeans. The sweater was very low cut but it was the best I could find. I closed the door to the closet as I glanced outside the window. I could not see anyone outside and my hopes of being rescued dimmed. My stomach growled again announcing its hunger persistently. I breathed slowly trying to calm my beating heart as I pushed open the final door in the room, the hallway door. I was expecting someone to be standing there, guarding the door and preventing me from leaving but the hallway was empty. I made my way slowly down the small hall. There were only two other doors in this hall both of which were locked. I continued on and found a staircase. Descending I came across two henchmen. They saw me before I could return back upstairs.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The one on the right side of the front door said. His voice was gruff and had a slight accent to it that I couldn't place.

"The girl the boss brought home has finally awaken," said the one on the left. He sounded younger than the other henchmen and had an unpleasant smirk on his face. "What are you doing down here, eh girlie?"

I backed up one step and tried to swallow the ball that had formed in my throat. This guy had something sinister going on in his head and I knew it. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He licked his lips as his eyes ran up and down my body. "I have an idea. How about you and I get better acquainted. You haven't seen-"

As he spoke the door opened revealing the Joker who was wearing one of his trademark smiles. He looked at the henchmen who was talking to me his smirk growing. "I think it's time you went to guard the greenhouse don't you think?" The way he said it made me think there would be a death involved. The henchmen picked up on this as well. As the one henchman left the Joker spoke to the other one. "Once he enters the greenhouse turn on the gas." The other henchman swallowed with much difficulty while nodding his gaze looking towards the door to where the other man had recently left. The Joker's gaze turned directly to mine and he smiled a smile that made my blood run cold. "Well dear this is a nice surprise, you're already learning the rules of my house before I even tell them to you." He laughed then a laugh full of a lifetime of insanity. I couldn't even figure out why he was laughing.

"Since you're already here I will go over the rules. You will great me at the door whenever I return here. When I tell you I want to eat you will prepare me a meal, leftovers are not acceptable. This house is to remain spotless. Seeing as how I'm letting you stay here for free that job is all on you. You're not permitted to leave the house. Finally when I sleep here, you will sleep with me."

I opened my mouth to object and he gave me a look that made me close it instantly. He smiled that insane smile of his, "Now then, I think it's time for a meal. Go make me something." His smile slowly turned into a frown as I stood on the steps unmoving. "Did I fail to mention that if you refused to obey me I'd pump you full of bullets?" I quickly hurried off the steps and turned left immediately stopping in my tracks.

Slowly I turned back towards the Joker, "W-Where exactly is the kitchen?" I asked hesitantly afraid of his reaction.

He brought his hand over his face slowly pulling it down in frustration. "Through that hall and to the right." He walked away slowly into a room adjacent to the foyer. I quickly made my way to the kitchen examining the cupboards for food. I wasn't a cook by any sense of the word. I was horrible in the kitchen having once even accomplished burning cereal. Dread seeped into my veins as I came to the realization that there were no pre-made items in the kitchen and that any food would have to be made from scratch. I gulped audibly knowing that I would be dead for sure if I gave the Joker any food I made, that is if it didn't kill him of course.

I scoured the kitchen and discovered a recipe book. I flipped threw it trying to find the easiest recipe possible settling on Lasagna. I prepared everything according to the recipe and then put it in the oven. While it cooked in the oven I decided to clean up the rather large mess I had created. Turning around I surveyed the damage I had created. There was flour all over the floor and sauce had sneaked its way up to the top of the cabinet doors. It wasn't a pretty sight and I quickly found the cleaning supplies in the bottom left cabinet.

The timer on the stove rang just as I finished cleaning off the last of the sauce from the cabinets. I hurried over grabbing my oven mitts and pulling the tray out examining it carefully. It didn't look poisonous like most of the food I have cooked has. I was about to puta piece in my mouth to try it when Joker entered the room, "What do you think you're doing girl?" I looked over shocked as the piece fell off of the fork back into the tray. "I will be the first to eat around here."

I looked at him worriedly as I slowly served him a plate and placed it in front of him. I rang my hands nervously as he put a forkful of lasagna in his mouth. A few seconds, that felt more like minutes, went by as I watched him chew and swallow the food. "Girl that was by far the worse food I've ever had in my entire life." I looked at him with fear in my eyes for sure that he would kill me in a heartbeat. "But you're a beauty pageant winner after all I can't expect you to have any skills." He laughed manically as I grew enraged.

"I do to have skills." I said shutting the Joker up instantly.

He looked me in the eyes with his own piercing eyes. "And what exactly is this skill?"

Proudly I held my head up, "I can rap."

It was silent for the next few minutes and suddenly the Joker burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he nearly fell off of his chair, "You! A r-rapper! Ahahahaha!"

I glared at him angrily before grabbing a piece of lasagna and cramming it into my face only to spit it out again. It really was bad lasagna. "Well girl you really are quite a hoot. Shitty cook though. You'll have to work on that while I'm away." He pulled away from the table and went to leave the room. "If I don't have a better meal by tomorrow I'll make sure to deal you a wonderful punishment that I'm sure you'll hate." He went laughing out of the room as I slowly froze in place.


End file.
